


Green with Envy

by Smutterella



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Anatomy, Female Perspective, Fingering, Knifeplay, Oral, Sex, Somewhat Rough Sex, Yandere, dub con, yandere!reiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutterella/pseuds/Smutterella
Summary: The premise is you’re Reiji’s girl, but you’re good friends with all the other guys. On such an occasion, while Reiji was away, you spent time with Otoya and Tokiya. You forgot to check in with Reiji like he wanted and now you’re in his room and...he’s not happy… feat. yandere!Reiji.





	Green with Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is one last warning. This fic features Yandere!Reiji, if yanderes aren't your thing, then it's best to not read this at all. I tagged it dub con to be safe, which again, if it's something that makes you uncomfortable DON'T READ. I will write plenty of fluffy, in character Reiji's in the future, this was based on a midday fantasy of mine.

You enter Reiji’s room, immediately sensing the dark atmosphere, and close the door behind you. Reiji is sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to you. His shoulders are tense and you wonder what he’s hunching over. You walk slowly, the tense silence making your heart race faster. Reiji is hunched over his phone, his lips pressed into a thin, taut line.

“Um, welcome back, Reiji.” You sit down next to him, your soft tone seemingly too loud for the unnerving quiet.

Reiji sighs, and then he looks at you, his trademark smile plastered on his face. “I’m back, Non-chan, did you miss me?”

You swallow a large amount of saliva you never knew you were holding and answer confidently. “Of course, I always do!” You smile to emphasize your truth, but then you realize that while Reiji was smiling, his eyes weren’t.

“Is that so?” The words come out heavy and almost cold, like a knife pressing against your throat.

The phone Reiji was holding was suddenly lifted to your face, causing you to flinch. The screen’s brightness blinds you for a second, until your eyes adjust. A small stone rolls in your stomach as you see a pic of yourself asleep in Otoya’s bed. You remember that day; you went out shopping with Otoya and Tokiya all day and wanted to snooze for a little while before going home. Otoya must’ve taken the picture while you slept and you knew he meant nothing by it, but Reiji…

“This was sent to me a couple days ago,” Reiji says in a low tone, “‘She’s so cute when asleep, Rei-chan~!’”

You close your eyes and you hear Reiji pull the phone away. He chuckles, but it’s not in the lighthearted way that you and everyone around him knows of, it’s sardonic. Almost manic. You hear Reiji toss the phone haphazardly onto the nightstand table and you jump when you sense Reiji’s face in front of yours.

“Look at me, Non,” he commands.

Hesitantly, you open your eyes and meet Reiji’s, your stomach flops. It’s a heated gaze, a mixture of anger and...arousal? You glance down, curious to see if there’s a bulge, because if there is, maybe he wasn’t seriously—

“There go those wandering eyes again,” Reiji growls and he grabs your chin with his hand roughly, “look at me, damn it!”

“Reiji, I was just taking a nap. I was dozing off on the couch and Tokiya didn’t want me catching a cold,” you explain calmly, knowing of Reiji’s...jealous tendencies.

“You broke your promise to me,” Reiji chewed on his lip and furrowed his brows, almost in near tears. “You said you would message me at the appointed times and you missed five of those times! I was worried sick for days!”

You fight back the urge to correct him, to tell him that texting him 25 times a day or texting how your whole day went was insane. You knew he had a complex, that he had many insecurities and that was why he clutching your chin so hard that your jaw ached. Instead you hope your eyes convey compassion.

“I’m sorry, Otoya and Tokiya dragged me all over the place because they were helping me—” You cringe when Reiji whips his hand away from you, leaving heated marks on your jawline.

“Helping you forget about me,” Reiji spat, then he smirked wickedly. “Well if they want to push the envelope…”

In an instant, you’re shoved against the mattress, your mind dizzy for a few moments. Reiji gets on top of you, not hesitating to pull off your sweater, his yanks harsh and uncaring. You were planning to be intimate with Reiji, so you didn’t bother wearing an undershirt, so instead your new, peach lace bra laid exposed. You can’t help but smile when Reiji’s eyes widen and his face flushes.

He wipes a hand over his mouth, trying to compose himself, then he slides off. Reiji yanks down the skirt you’re wearing unceremoniously and you can feel his shuddering gasp. A peach thong graces your lower half, the lace revealing your lips. Reiji closes his eyes for a couple minutes, leaving you to shiver a little, then he glares.

“Did Otoya and Tokiya pick this out?” he snarls and crawls back on top of you.

“No, I did, on my own,” you gasp loudly when Reiji presses his nose against the cups of your bra, inhaling deeply. He continues to smell for awhile, even taking the sweater to inhale its scent.

“I thought so...his smell is on here and seeped into this,” Reiji mutters more to himself and he tosses the sweater off the bed.

“Reiji, how is that possible, this whole outfit has been sitting in my apartment, this is the first time I’m wearing it,” you attempt to reason, but Reiji glowers at you.

Without warning, Reiji pulls out a custom-made switchblade and leans down. You try to wiggle away, but he wraps a hand around your throat. His face darkens as he lowers the knife to the bra. With scary accuracy, he slices up the bra and releases his hold on your throat. The light scrapes of the cold blade against your skin brings back past romps and your pussy leaks some juice.

“From now on, I buy your lingerie and you’ll wash it with my clothes so that I don’t ever smell him again. And whatever clothes you wore in that picture he took...burn them.” Reiji says in a low tone, then he nuzzles your exposed breasts, inhaling the musky scent without shame. “These marks...look a little too scary, huh?” He nods towards the various red lines were the knife lightly brushed against.

There wasn’t any blood, but the marks show up easily on your skin. Reiji presses his mouth against each mark, sucking with such intensity, you can’t help but moan out. He alternates between sucking, delicately kissing, and biting. Each subtle scratch blooms into reddish purple blotches across your breasts. You pray Reiji pops your nipple into his mouth, but while it brushes against his cheek, he ignores it on purpose.

“I’d like to see Otoya take a pic of you now,” Reiji purrs, then does one long lick across your right breast, brushing over your hard, aching nipple.

You gasp loudly, the heat of his tongue was what you’ve been craving, but he only does it the one time. Instead, he slowly slides down your body, the tip of the knife dragging down from between your breasts towards your belly button. While there’s some fear, the tension of the knife being a fraction away from slicing you open makes your clit tingle. Reiji never breaks eye contact, making him appear erotic and terrifying.

“Reiji, I didn’t do anything with Otoya,” you whisper, then you feel Reiji breathing heavily over your crotch. 

“You soaked the lace,” Reiji sounds pleased, then he furrows his brow, “if I smell Otoya here, I’m going to scrub your pussy out with steel wool.”

The threat makes you curl your toes and you cringe when more fluid leaks out. Then Reiji shoves his nose against the soaked thong and inhales deeply. You gasp and instinctively roll your hips, though Reiji catches this and pins your hips down. He burrows his nose further, just missing your stiff clit, and inhales again. Just as you get used to the pressure and let out a few whimpers, Reiji lifts his head.

“I’m glad, I only smell you.” Reiji gives you a warm, genuine smile, his eyes tearing up. “Don’t sleep in anyone else’s bed but mine, okay?”

You nod, your heightened arousal choking out any form of vocabulary. Small tears roll down Reiji’s face as he lifts the knife. He skillfully cuts the strings of the thong, this time no marks are left on your skin, which makes you sigh softly in disappointment. With his free hand, he peels the soaked lace off of you, his expression of pure reverence.

“I was so scared,” Reiji speaks low, his true voice mere residual energy of his idol persona, “I thought...you left me...that the things I did were too disgusting for you.” he inhales shakily. “That you saw me as too disgusting.”

“No,” you whisper, and then, in a firmer tone, “No, you’re not, I wouldn’t do that.”

You were about to sit up and embrace him, but something cold and hard presses against your erect clit. Reiji presses the flat of the blade against your clit, any sudden movements would mean a cut or worse. Reiji’s eyes brighten and you see the tint of madness them. You’re not scared though, after all this is the man you love and you love all aspects of his personality.

“I could cut it off, that way you wouldn’t ever get aroused by Otoya or Tokiya, or anyone else. I would love you regardless if you had a clit or not, I only need you, all of you,” Reiji murmurs and stares at you, waiting.

“Reiji, you already have all of me, always have and always will,” you answer truthfully, your gaze never wavering.

Reiji’s face contorts in agony, then you see the madness dissipate, only replaced by loneliness. “I love you, Non, I love you so much. Don’t leave me.” He removes the knife from your clit and tosses it away from you both, on the bed.

He doesn’t warn you, nor does he wait for you to reciprocate; instead, he immediately latches his mouth onto your aching clit. You scream in a mixture of shock and pleasure. Reiji wastes no time, his tongue rolls and strokes your clit, his loud moans making your clit spasm. Between his tongue’s strokes, he sucks hard, almost painfully hard, as if he wants to suck it off completely. You wail, your self-consciousness gone from the overwhelming pleasure.

Reiji chuckles, then he removes his mouth with a smack, giving you only a few seconds to breathe. He latches back on and eats you out with the desperation of a crazed man, his tongue dashing around and flicking too fast for your brain to register what was happening. Then you freeze as Reiji grazes his teeth on your clit; your spine tingles, and your lower belly tenses up. He does it again, moaning louder, the tension in your belly almost bursting, then a single thought makes you gasp out in fear.

“Wait, Reiji, wait, stop!” You scoot up the bed, but only by a couple inches because Reiji still has you anchored down.

“It’s okay, you were close to—” Reiji breathlessly spits out the words, but he stops mid sentence to look at you in confusion.

“I, uh, I haven’t peed in a while,” you admit sheepishly and turn red when Reiji laughs.

“Like that would stop me,” Reiji resumes lapping at your folds, humming in satisfaction when you moan deeply.

“Reiji, I don’t...I don’t want to pee on you!” You gasp and put a hand on his head.

When he stares up at you, you hold your breath.

“Mark me as yours, Non,” he murmurs, muffled by your slick folds.

“N-no, that’s,” you inhale sharply when you feel Reiji’s finger enter you, “aah, unfair.”

Reiji chuckles and thrusts his finger at your favorite pace, his mouth already latching back on to your still erect clit. The tension rises back up, your face flushing more as your impending orgasm draws closer. In one hand, you grip the sheets tightly, while your other hand grabs more of Reiji’s hair.

“Come on, Non,” Reiji pleads and curls his finger as if beckoning you.

You cry out, a mixture of pleasure and concern as fluids gush out. Reiji drinks it up, moaning and laughing happily when it splashes on his face and hair. Falling limp, you let out a drawn out sigh, relieved from the intense pressure. A small yelp escapes your throat when Reiji drags his tongue on your clit. He kisses it, then with his nose, nuzzles it.

“I love smelling like you,” Reiji purrs, then with a sigh, he stands up.

Reiji doesn’t bother wiping his face or hair, though most of your fluids wipe off when he removes his clothes. While your clit feels numb from the overstimulation, you feel yourself getting wet again. Reiji turns red, smiling bashfully as you stare at his naked form. He fidgets, his hands and arms unconsciously covering his stomach. Your eyes don’t linger there, rather you focus in on the prominent erection Reiji’s sporting.

“Looking at me with such lustful eyes,” Reiji murmurs and leans over, his right hand cupping your groin. “I should take you now, even if it hurts you.”

You lock eyes, Reiji’s face unreadable, but then you see that devilish smirk. Even though it hadn’t been long since you last felt it, you still gasp out as his finger re-enters you. This time, he adds another finger, stretching you more, his thrusting rapid and relentless. Loud, wet slaps sound off in rapid succession and the heated coil in your belly winds up.

A small whimper leaves your throat, however, because this time, it’s not enough. Reiji laughs, ramming his fingers deep inside you, keeping them there. He leans down, kissing your stomach and you whimper louder, to let him know you need more of him. Reiji ends his gentle kissing with a bite, leaving a fresh red blotch on your skin.

“What’s wrong, is this not enough for you?” Reiji slowly pulls his fingers back, only to shove them back in. “What do you want, another finger?”

“N-no,” you whisper, “I want...you.”

“What does that mean? I’m right here,” Reiji snorts and keeps his fingers inside you, refusing to move.

“You know what I mean,” you grunt, moving your hips to get some friction.

“Tell me,” Reiji orders, his tone low and sharp, “what do you want?”

After struggling for a while, you huff in exasperation. With your face and body heating up, you look at Reiji and speak truthfully. It’s the only way to get what you want.

“I need your cock inside me,” you spill it out in a husky tone.

Reiji blinks and his own face turns a darker shade of red. He coughs, regaining his composure and pulls his fingers out completely. He crawls over you, his right hand near his mouth. Reiji closes his eyes as he sucks on the two fingers, moaning blissfully. He releases his fingers with a pop, stares at you, then he licks his lips.

“I’ll always give you what you want, so don’t even think about leaving me,” Reiji whispers by your ear.

“Of course, I never have,” you answer back just as hushed, your excitement making you shake all over.

Reiji uses his right hand, quickly guiding his cock towards your more than eager pussy. He’s trembling as well and you smile the moment he slips the head inside. Reiji gasps, not expecting you to welcome him that easily.

“You’re…” he exhales, “you’re such a good girl, Non.”

An answer forms on your lips, but die the moment Reiji thrusts into you. His rhythm begins teetering off and with a deep growl he picks you up and tosses you further up the bed. You yell out, Reiji’s wild thrusts and your recent orgasm make you louder. It feels better than before and Reiji’s shameless grunts and moans make your clit twitch.

The bed rocks in time as Reiji plows into you, causing your vision to tremble. You feel something press on your lips, his two fingers that were deep inside you moments before. Reiji stares at you and you waste no time. You take his fingers into your mouth, the tangy taste washing over your taste buds. It’s about time Reiji got his orgasm, so you suck as hard as you can, your tongue writhing under his fingers.

“Aah, Non, ‘s good,” Reiji lifts his head to shout his praise, then he rests his head in the crook of your neck, “keep doing it, ahh good!”

Despite the odd taste, you suck even harder, even when his fingers slip further down your throat. You moan around them as your second smaller orgasm hits. Reiji sputters and grunts desperately, his hips slapping hard against you. He blabbers out nonsensical words, then he cries and you feel his cock twitching crazily.

Reiji chokes back sobs, his cock emptying deep inside your pussy. “I love you so much, Non, please…” his voice is thick with emotion and the butterfly kisses on your throat are so delicate, you wonder if he’s actually doing it. He slides out his fingers, though his cock remains buried inside of you.

“I love you too, Reiji, always and forever,” you cough out, your throat raw from his fingers.

You close your eyes while Reiji continues kissing your throat, your collarbone and jawline. This is the routine, the reassurance that Reiji needs every time you’re apart. A cozy warmth spreads over you and you pet Reiji’s head, letting him know that he’s not a monster. He’s your lover, he belongs to you and you belong to him. Your eyes droop just as Reiji’s softened cock finally pulls out, leaving you lonely for a brief moment. Only when Reiji’s arms wrap around you, do you succumb to your desire to sleep.  
  


-End-  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a Character/Reader fic and in this style overall. I used "Non" short for "Anon" because I find (Y/N) distracting and not pleasing to look at. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
